Courrier du Coeur
by Miriamu-san
Summary: Vous devez sûrement connaître cette section "Courrier du Coeur" dans la Gazette? Devinez qui s'en occupe... (Plus j'ai de reviews, plus je peux continuer) Fic revue et corriger.
1. Article Un

**Courier du Cœur, par _Severus Rogue_.**

_Une nouvelle semaine, un nouvel article qui n'est pas fait par bonté de cœur, mais plutôt pour avoir quelque gallions de plus dans ma poche. Comme a l'habitude, j'ai choisi des lettres d'appel au secours (Les plus stupides, d'après moi, de ce fait: les plus plausibles) et je les publie ici avec ma réponse._

* * *

**Lettre de _AnonymusHarry_**

_"Depuis quelques temps, je suis amoureux de ma meilleure amie. Mais mon ami Ron(Dont je ne dirai pas le nom) l'aime aussi. Que devrais-je faire? Merci d'avance professeur... Heu je veux dire, Monsieur!"_

**Ma réponse**: Et bien mon cher rires AnonymusHarry, je te conseillerais d'être certain de tes sentiments avant de te prononcer envers la dame, a moins que tu ne veuille perdre l'amitié de ton ami. Et aussi, étudie en potion.

* * *

**Lettre de _Chattesauvage_**

_"Cher M.Rogue, depuis deux ans je suis amoureuse d'un de mes collègues, je n'ose pas lui dire puisque cet amour n'est pas réciproque, et ont ne se parle que très peu. De plus, j'ai le double de son âge. Que me conseillez-vous? M.M"_

**Ma réponse**: Aller dans un hôpital psychiatrique... et félicité votre collègue de potion.

**

* * *

**

**Lettre de _VoyanteTrelawney_**

_"J'ai l'habitude de vouloir que mon compagnon au lit se déguise en lapin rose avec une patate dans la bouche en me disant qu'il m'aime. Est-ce normal?"_

**Ma réponse**: Vous êtes tout ce qu'il y a de plus saint d'esprit. C'est comme si je vous disais que j'ai vu un éléphant bleu a pois mauves avec une casquette jaune sur la tête dansant le tango avec Albus Dumbledore. C'est tout à fait normal, ne vous en faite pas pour votre santé mentale... et n'oubliez pas de rester loin de votre collègue de potion.

**

* * *

**

**Lettre de** **_SeigneurLordVoldemortsuperténébreux_**

_"Cher future victime, j'ai un grand problème. J'ai très peu confiance en moi, et je suis en manque d'affection. Avec mes yeux rouges et mon instinct a tuer, mes compagnes ne durent pas longtemps, et mon nom leur fait peur. Aussi, j'ai un très petit... Alors, répondez-moi, sinon je vous tue. Avec gentillesse, bien entendu. L.V"  
_  
**Ma réponse**: Bien maître... Heu je veux dire, Monsieur L.V, je n'aurais qu'un conseil... Changer d'apparence! Vous pouvez rester Seigneur des ténèbres mais en étant plutôt bel homme! Les sorcières vous courtiseront, avide de pouvoir! Mais pour ce qui est de votre petit... Par expérience, je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas la taille qui compte, mais comment on l'utilise. Et n'oublier pas de remercier votre fidèle mangemort Rogue!

**

* * *

**

**Lettre de _Draco Malfoy_.  
**  
_"Cher M.Rogue, je voulais vous féliciter de votre bon travail, simplement par bonté de cœur."_

**Ma réponse**: Merci Drago, je suis flatté. Vingt points pour Serpentard.

**

* * *

**

**Lettre de _Nevilou  
_**  
_"Cher Monsieur, j'ai un grand problème de nervosité... j'ai très peur de mon professeur de potion, que puis-je faire?"_

**Ma réponse**: Continuer ainsi, vous êtes vers la bonne voie.

**

* * *

**

**Lettre de _Dumbydoulefort  
_**  
_"Cher employé, je voudrais simplement vous dire de faire vos valises, vous êtes renvoyer."  
_  
**Ma réponse** : ...

_"C'était une blague! J'ai simplement un problème pour raser ma barbe"  
_  
**Ma réponse**: Bien... prenez le rasoir exprès pour sorcier : Razipo! Ou une scie mécanique pour plus d'efficacité! Et... donner une augmentation a votre employé!

* * *

_Voila, ne vous gêner pas pour m'envoyer des lettres, plus je réponds, plus j'ai une grosse bourse. Alors j'espère recevoir plusieurs hiboux la semaine prochaine!_

_Severus Rogue._


	2. Article Deux

**Courrier du Cœur, par _Severus Rogue_.**

_Voici déjà une semaine depuis les dernières lettres, je suis heureux de voir que d'autres personnes ont étés assez stupides pour croire que je vais les conseiller, merci du fond du cœur, vous me donnez un salaire plus gros, et aussi, une raison de me moquer de vous._

* * *

**Lettre de _Lululeriche  
_**  
_"J'ai des problèmes d'argent, je manque d'affection, mon fils se rebelle contre moi et mon maître ne me fait plus confiance. En plus ma femme ne veut plus baiser, que dois-je faire?"_

**Ma réponse**: Suicider vous.

* * *

**Lettre de _7emesannéedegryffondor_**

_"Cher professeur Rogue, vos cours sont géniaux (très bien expliqués et intéressants) mais l'atmosphère lourde que vous nous transmettez détruit tous les fondements du superbe enseignement que vous nous avez offert. Pourquoi ne pas changer?  
C'est pour cela que nous avons pris soin, avec participation des jumeaux Weasley, de nous cotiser pour vous offrir cette belle robe de sorcier aux couleurs de notre maison et ce livre "le sourire pour les nuls" accompagné du "guide du sorcier farceur".  
Il est inutile de nous remercié nous serons très heureux de vous voir vêtus de cette robe faite exprès pour vous, car nous pensons que vous en avez grand besoin pour votre moral et pour le nôtre.  
L'ensemble des Gryffondor de 7eme année vous transmet ses salutations ainsi que tout le respect qu'il doit à une personne de votre genre."_

**Ma réponse**: Bien entendu, je vous remercie de vos conseils, mais sans façon. Plus vous ratez vos potions, mieux c'est. Si tous les élèves étaient parfaits, les cours seraient ennuyants (Ce qui serait dommage). Votre robe était très jolie, si ce n'était pas du fait qu'il y avait un sortilège d'étouffement qui aurait pus me tuer, et je suis certain que ce n'était pas votre intention. Retenue à tous.

**

* * *

**

**Lettre de _LeLoupGarouLunard_**_  
_

_"Bonjour ducon, enfin, monsieur, j'ai un petit problème. Je suis un loup-garou, et, comment dire, mon côté bestial ressort tellement au lit, que mes compagnes ne me supportent plus. Je mords (enfin, certaines apprécient), je griffe, c'est une marre de sang... Comment faire?"  
_

**Ma réponse**: Trouvez-vous une compagne qui vous apprécie tel quel. Sinon essayer de vous mordre vous-même, peut-être que malheureusement, vous finirez par vous tuez. Mon nom n'est pas ducon, Lupin.**

* * *

**

**Lettre de _PeterLeRat_**

_"J'ai hérité d'une main en argent, malheureusement, j'y suis allergique... Ca démange beaucoup, mais je ne peux pas l'enlever... Que faire?"  
_

**Ma réponse**: Couper vous la main et transformer vous en rat pour le restant de vos jours.

* * *

Lettre de _Rousse timide_

_"Cher Hahem professeur Rogue, j'ai un petit problème...Depuis que j'ai rencontré ce si beau jeune homme... mon héros... Mon petit joueur de Quidditch en sucre... Je l'aime, je l'adore, je l'idolâtre, je le divinise…  
Malheureusement, il ne voit que la de Cho Chang! Aidez-moi à le conquérir!  
Ah, et si vous pouviez ne pas interroger lundi prochain sur les ingrédients de la potion d'Agrandissement, ça serait bien..."_

**Ma réponse**: Désoler, vous pouvez être certain que je vais faire cet interro Miss Weasley. Et puis laisser tomber ce héros a la tête enflée qui ne pense qu'au Quidditch, tourner votre regard vers d'autres horizons! Je suis libre de sept heures a neuf heures le lundi soir.

**

* * *

**

**Lettre de _Mitaine_**:

_"Cher Severus Rogue, j'aimerais bénéficier de cours particulier, en privé, seul à seul, dans un cachot, c'est possible?"_

**Ma réponse**: Avec plaisir. Prenez un numéro.

**

* * *

**

**Lettre de _Léna_** :

_"Cher Severus Rogue, après discutions avec mitaine, nous sommes tombées d' accord : nous voudrions des cours particuliers tous les soirs, et si possible dans notre chambre, car c'est le seul endroit où l'on arrive à se concentrer correctement. De plus, il fait une chaleur étouffante dans les dortoirs, prévoyez une tenue en conséquence."_

**Ma réponse**: Je suis désoler, mais si vous voulez des cours privés, ce sera dans MES quartiers, et 5 gallions de l'heure.

* * *

_Voila! J'espère que vous m'enverrez d'autres hiboux d'où je répondrai et serai très compréhensif. Merci!_

_Severus Rogue._


	3. Article Trois

**Courrier du Cœur, par _Severus Rogue_.**

_Déjà un troisième article. Je suis toujours comblé de voir a quel point je suis plus intelligent que vous, merci._

* * *

**Lettre de _Herm-bone-an-ortaugrafe  
_**  
_"Bonjour monsieur, mes deux meilleurs amis me courent après car ils m'aiment. Comment leur faire comprendre qu'ils sont tous les deux aussi débiles l'un que l'autre et que mon livre "L'histoire de Poudlard" est mon seul et unique véritable amour? "_

**Ma réponse**: Dites leur ce que je vais vous écrire: _"Cher Harry et Ron, je ne vous aime pas car je suis une Bibliophile. Merci de votre compréhension."_ Simple non?

**

* * *

**

**Lettre de _StanRocadeMagicobus  
_**  
"Comment me débarrasser de mes boutons qui font peur à mes clients et qui font s'évanouir ma femme?"

**Ma réponse**: Écraser-les. C'est amusant. Et refilez moi votre femme.

**

* * *

**

**Lettre de _Percymoipercy  
_**  
_"Je souffre d'un énorme complexe de supériorité ce qui fait fuir toutes les filles avec qui je sors. Et en plus je m'y prends comme un pied au lit parait-il. Voilà je CENSURE que faire?"  
_

**Ma réponse**: Former un club avec Potter.

**

* * *

**

**Lettre de _Dobbyelfelibre  
_**  
_"Winky est dépressive et n'aime pas Dobby! Dobby dépressif aussi. Que doit faire Dobby?"_

**Ma réponse**: Me laisser en paix.

**

* * *

**

**Lettre de _JKRoro  
_**

_"Cher Severus, j'ai un problème. Comment faire en sorte qu'un de mes personnages, qui prend des libertés énormes par rapport à mes plans initiaux, revienne dans le droit chemin plutôt que de se faire tuer dans le tome 6 ?"_

**Ma réponse** : Je vais vous dire une chose. Je n'en ai rien a foutre.

**

* * *

**

**Lettre de _conciergebienaimé_**

_"J'ai un énorme problème. Durant les vacances d'été je me suis fait une petite amie. Je lui ai promis de l'invité à mon lieu de travail pour enfin vous savez. Malheureusement je me rends contre que ma vie sexuelle est compromise puisque, le soir, je dois traquer les petit morons d'incompétent d'élève de m. Bon enfin, j'attends un conseil."_

**Ma réponse :** Amener la dans votre bureau et laisser moi m'occuper des élèves.

**

* * *

**

**Lettre de _Pansy Parkinson_**

_"Cher professeur Rogue, M. Malefoy m'irrite, il ne cesse de me harceler pour sortir avec moi, mais c'est un crétin prétentieux, et j'aime quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de merveilleux, qui me méprise parfaitement, je sais que si je lui déclarais ma flamme, je le regretterais, car il prendrait cela pour une insolence, que faire?"_

**Ma réponse :** Profiter de la stupidité de Malfoy et laisser tomber ce quelqu'un d'autre, ça vaut mieux pour vous je suis certain.

**

* * *

**

_Merci de m'avoir fait perdre mon temps, j'espère recevoir encore plus de lettres, vraiment, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je me sens heureux et libéré, a un tel point que certains jours je ne peux contenir cette joie qui veut exploser._

_Severus Rogue_


	4. Article Quatre

_**Note de l'auteure** :_ Il est normal si vous avez déjà vu cette fic auparavant, parce que je l'ai supprimer et reposté! D'autres chapitres sont à venir. Merci pour les reviews! Et n'hésitez pas à envoyer vos problèmes de cœur!

__

_**Courrier du Cœur, par Severus Rogue**_

_Plus vous m'enverrez des lettres, plus je me ferai d'argent. Postez tant que vous voulez, dévoiler votre cœur et vos sentiments; ca me fait bien marrer._

**

* * *

**

**Lettre de _Léna_**

_"Vous proposez des cours particuliers pour 5 galions de l'heure dans vos cachots.  
Est-ce que si je viens accompagner d'une rouquine timide, vous pourriez envisager de baisser les prix?"_

**Ma réponse** : Non, mais je pourrais vous laisser payer les 5 gallions a deux. Si vous en valler la peine, bien entendu.

**

* * *

**

**Lettre de _Bellatrix _**

_"Je pense que tu me reconnais, du moins je l'espère, je voulais juste dire que je trouve tes mains franchement bien faites, je suis persuadé que ça doit être "Mmm" quand tu… Enfin voilà. Je voulais juste te dire qu'il faudrait que tu expérimente... alors je suis prête à servir de cobaye. Si tu dis non, je dirais à notre maître que tu es un traître. Et j'irai voler tes bas avec des petits chaudrons dessus! "_

**Ma réponse** : Désolé, je ne vous reconnais pas. Cessez toutes ses familiarités, et sachez madame que vous ne trouverez jamais mes bas, puisqu'ils sont très bien cachés. Pour ce qui est de mes mains, elles ne servent qu'a faire des potions et rien d'autre, je vous assure…

**

* * *

**

**Lettre de _mouchni_**

_"Chère professeur Rogue, depuis quelques temps, j'ai une attirance sexuelle pour mon crapaud mais je n'arrive pas a l'exciter. Pourriez vous me donner quelques conseils? "_

**Ma réponse :** Vous pouvez aller voir un psychologue, ou vous déguiser en Hermione Granger. De plus, je suis un homme, figuré vous. Il faut écrire « Cher » et dans votre cas, ne pas l'écrire dutout, compris?

* * *

**Lettre de _Bigleutalunette_**

_"Cher monsieur j'ai un gros gros problème : je suis complètement naze en potions et mon professeur me torture à cause de ça. Mais il ne se rend pas compte que si je suis nul c'est juste pour attiré son attention... et ça ne marche pas ... enfin pas comme je voudrais… pouvez vous m'aider?"_

**Ma réponse :** Cher _Bigleutalunette_, si vous êtes nul en potion, il est normal que vous soyez torturé. De plus, n'avez vous donc jamais penser que ce professeur ne voudrait pas de votre attention? Ne regardez pas la cour des grand, c'est trop haut pour vous.

**

* * *

**

**Lettre de _PatBlack_**

_"Bah voilà j'ai un problème qui me suit depuis ma scolarité : d'un je suis gay (et croyez moi c'est pas facile de le dire au garçons qui partage votre dortoir) mais s'il n'y avait que ça, ça serait plus facile… mais je suis tombé amoureux de l'homme que je déteste. C'est comme ça depuis qu'on à 16 ans: je m'en suis rendu compte après avoir faillit le tuer en l'envoyant droit sur un loup-garou. Il me hais... moi aussi je le hais... mais je l'aime. Que doit-je faire? "_

**Ma réponse :** Je trouve que vous êtes franchement dérangé, Black. L'amour et la haine sont très près l'un de l'autre, il est vrai. Et je suis sur que dans _son_ cas, ça restera toujours de la haine. Si vous l'avez envoyer droit sur un loup-garou, il est normal qu'il ne vous aimes pas. Intéresser vous aux dames, ça vaut mieux. Vraiment, VRAIMENT mieux.

**

* * *

**

**Lettre de _sybillenonescro _**

_Ben voilà mon problème. Je suis professeur dans une école depuis prés de 16 ans. Le professeur de po... enfin un autre enseignant est arrivé en même temps que moi mais le problème c'est que JE LE HAIS ! Et s'il continu à enseigné dans la même école que moi je vais finir par le tuer! Comment puis-je arranger ce problème?"_

**Ma réponse :** Vous pouvez toujours changer d'école ou tout simplement disparaître et, de ce fait, laissez un peu plus d'oxygène respirable dans l'air.

**

* * *

**

**Lettre de **_**dragonblond** _

_"Cher profess... monsieur, je n'aurais jamais cru vous écrire un jour mais je n'en peux plus : je suis complètement dingue d'une Gryffondor. Et une sang de bourbe en plus. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, si mon père l'apprend, il me tuera. Pouvez vous m'aider? "_

**Ma réponse :** Vous préférez la corde ou le fusil?

_**

* * *

**_

_**Je suis si heureux de pouvoir vous aider. Cela comble une partie de ma vie… et de mon compte en banque.** _

**Severus Rogue.**


End file.
